


Sharing With Friends

by hyunbiased



Series: Sharing With [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ff.net in 2012</p>
<p>Kaldur finally tells his team about his relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing With Friends

Kaldur spent the next weekend enjoying his time with his team mates. They did not have a single mission the entire time so the activities were purely based on fun. Kaldur knew that he had to tell the team, but he wished to have one last weekend of happiness before he broke the news.

But as Sunday afternoon drew to a close Kaldur began to pull aside his team mates to tell them. He figured that telling the team all at once would be unnecessarily dramatic.

The first two he pulled aside were Superboy and M'gann. He figured that they would be the easiest because they already knew Tula and Garth, as well as having spent little time among humans.

"Congratulations, Kaldur! You three are so sweet together!" M'gann exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Is this normal? Because the G-nomes didn't teach me anything-" Superboy began with a confused expression on his face.

"Not entirely normal, my friend," Kaldur explained. "It is much more common in Atlantis than on the surface world."

Superboy nodded slowly with a furrowed brow but gave a small smile to show his acceptance.

Kaldur went to Robin next. He knew that the young boy had little interest in relationships and Robin merely shrugged when he heard the news and wished him luck.

He had a hard time deciding whether to approach Artemis or Wally next, but he ultimately decided that Artemis had the potential to be the worse of the two so he would tell her first.

"Do you have pictures? Because I bet that's hot," Artemis smirked with a raised brow.

"What? No! We haven't done anything yet!" Kaldur stuttered.

"Too bad," she sighed. "But congratulations, Kaldur," and he could tell she really meant it.

Wally was the only one left to tell, and Kaldur had no idea how he would react. He had gathered that Kansas was a conservative place and worried that the unusual nature of his relationship would not sit well with Kid Flash.

"Whoa, dude. How'd you manage that? I can barely get M'gann to notice me and you just have two people who want in your pants!"

Kaldur blushed but asked, "You have no problem with my relationship?"

"Whatever floats your boat, man. I probably wouldn't mind having two girlfriends," Wally muttered and seemed like he was about to get lost in his imagination.

"Garth is male," Kaldur clarified.

"Well yeah, but I wouldn't want a boyfriend!" realization dawned on his face "Oh! Don't worry, if I had a problem with two guys being together Piper would've stopped being my friend years ago. It's cool."

"Thank you, my friend," Kaldur said earnestly.

A few nights later he met Tula and Garth on the beach which was rapidly becoming their special spot. The three curled around each other and Kaldur shared the reactions of his team.

Tula fixated on Artemis' response and decided that the talking was over for the night. The next weekend Kaldur actually smiled when Artemis and Wally teased him about the matching hickies on either side of his neck.


End file.
